The Tougher Life Choices
by Fae 206
Summary: [AR] Logan has just left for London and Rory is about to face her final year at Yale. Neither one had considered that long distance wouldn't be the biggest obstacle in their relationship until the day that Rory discovers that she is pregnant. With the two planning a life together, what kind of problems will rise up? Will Rory be able to juggle family and career effectively?
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Arrival

**Author Note:** I was originally going to plan an AR where I changed the events of Rory's graduation party where she would say yes to Logan, but then I realized there were multiple other things that I would personally change about that last season. Some things I am keeping the same, but others are completely changed. Also, I'm sorry if you are a Luke-Lorelai fan but this isn't going to have them as the Lorelai couple since I have to warn you I'm a Christopher-Lorelai fan.

This chapter is pretty short, I'm hoping to make longer ones starting with the next one.

 **The Tougher Life Choices**

 **Chapter One – Unexpected Arrival**

Rory was about to enter her last year at Yale and her eyes kept drifting to that rocket that her boyfriend had bought for her. She kept repeating to herself that the rocket was symbolic of the fact that a man was willing to wait, alone and in space, for many many years just because of his love for a woman.

Most obviously, Logan had sent it to her as a symbol that he loved her.

However, Rory was wondering whether he would love her if he found out just what she was holding. In her shaking hands was a positive pregnancy test. She wouldn't know how to explain this to him were he to ask. She didn't even know how to explain this to her mother but as the sun rose she knew that she had to. Despite her now realizing how hard her life was going to become, she felt a small brush of excitement throughout her body.

She was going to have Logan's baby, their child.

It was terrifying in a way. She would have to finish the last year of her college life pregnant, she didn't even know how to ask for some more time off. Darn her younger self for deciding impulsively to steal a boat. That wasn't the kind of thing that a future mother would do.

Surprisingly, the young woman who hadn't been able to sleep that previous night, heard the sound of her mother getting up at a time that would usually be horrifying to Lorelai Gilmore. Getting up off the bed and brushing herself off, Rory decided to get this over with as quick as possible. Lorelai was usually supportive of her, why not now?

"Mom," she asked as she entered the kitchen and caught her exhausted mother looking at her. The fact that she had slept with Christopher was still news that she hadn't shared with her daughter. "There's something important that I need to tell you. It's scaring me and I could really use your support."

"Sure thing," Lorelai said as she approached Rory and found her to be shaking. "Aww, kid, what's wrong?"

"I'm not really a kid anymore," Rory said as she held up the stick and saw her mother's eyes widen as she stood there speechless. Rory didn't blame her. When she had bought the test, she had been speechless as well. Fortunately, she had purchased it in New Haven. If she had purchased it in Stars Hollow then the entire town would be talking about it before she even knew the results. "Mom, I'm pregnant," she choked out.

Lorelai walked forwards and removed the test from her daughter's hands. "So that's what this thing is used for," she tried to joke before nodding. "Wow, yeah, I'd say that's accurate but you still need to get a doctor's opinion. You want me to take you today?" she asked and Rory shook her head.

"Mom, it's fine. I can schedule an appointment myself, but I don't know how to tell him," Rory admitted. "He's all the way in London and I don't want to distract him from his work. I don't want him worrying about me."

Lorelai inhaled deeply as she looked at her daughter who was soon to become a woman. "So, I take it that you're keeping the child?" She watched as Rory nodded, her eyes concentrating on the ground. "Well, then, honey, you do understand that at some point you will have to tell him that he's going to be a dad. You want him to take some responsibility. That time doesn't have to be today though."

"I think if I did a pros-cons list about just how to tell him," Rory mused before shaking her head. "Mom, if you were Logan, how would you want to be told?"

Lorelai thought for a moment, "If I give you an answer that you don't like, don't blame me," she shrugged. "Honestly, if I were Logan, I would want to be told as early on as possible in a clear and honest way. Do you think you'd want to marry him?"

Rory sighed, "Someday. Although I love him and I do really love him, I'm focused on my career. I can't become the daughter that Sheira Huntzberger wants me to be, but if Logan is fine with me pursuing a career then I feel that the baby gives me a reason to be engaged to him."

Lorelai reached out and placed a hand on both of her daughter's shoulders. "Listen to me, Rory. Take it from my experience, a baby should never be a reason to get married or even engaged to somebody. I was given that choice from Chris. Even though I feel that I would have pushed him into a life that he didn't want, I think I was just making an excuse so I wasn't stuck with a life that I didn't want. I am happy with our lives. I am happy to have you as my daughter, but…if you don't want to get engaged to Logan then you don't have to, even with a baby."

Rory nodded but a smile couldn't stay off his face. "I know that and I know that you're an amazing mother, but it wouldn't just be for the baby. I love Logan and if he is okay with me following my career as well, I'd want to marry him in a few years. If I was to get engaged to him then it doesn't mean I have to get married to him right away."

"Oh," Lorelai laughed, "Are you forgetting how much we hated The Five Year Engagement?" she asked her daughter as Rory grinned back.

"If I stop loving him, you can bet that I wouldn't be there for five years. He might not even want to get engaged," Rory shrugged. "I think I'll spend today thinking of the best way to tell him. I also need to make sure to get a clock for London time. I don't want to wake him up in the middle of the night and drop this news on him."

"Very considerate," Lorelai nodded. She laughed and pulled Rory into a hug. "I do not feel old enough to be a grandmother."


	2. Chapter 2 - To Tell or Not To Tell

**AN:** Thank you so much for all of the support on this story, I hope I don't let you guys down 😊 I still need to work on my Rory-Lorelai interactions and also my characterizations, but I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Again, thank you so much for your support.

 **Chapter Two – To Tell or Not To Tell**

This was too much to think about and that was saying a lot.

From sleeping with her married ex-boyfriend and then sending him a letter which had ended his marriage instead of fixing it to stealing a boat because she had been told that she couldn't cut it as a journalist, Rory had been through a lot in her life.

She had adopted multiple roles such as that of a Chilton and then Yale student, journalist at the school newspaper and then editor in chief, DAR member and then organizer. There was a lot that she had done in her life and she had yet to begin making a difference.

She kept thinking of her dinner with the Huntzbergers and how Logan's grandfather had dismissed her as part of the family with Sheira saying that she didn't know what it meant to be part of their family since she wanted to work. Why did she have to choose between working and being part of Logan's family, they weren't supposed to be mutually exclusive. Now that she was pregnant she wanted to do both, but maybe abortion would be a good idea or at least an idea to think about.

She knew that her mother wouldn't approve of that and Rory would rather consider adoption than getting rid of the child, but she really wanted to be mother to this child. Though she would have to go to the doctors to find if this was actually happening to her or whether this was a mistake. She didn't know how she felt about either option, it was a lot to consider.

This was so much more difficult than deciding what university she wanted to attend.

Then there was Logan. How would she explain this to him? How would she be able to face him…or not even face him, phone him, and tell him that she was expectant with his child. He was busy in London and he had just settled in there, she couldn't cause him to come away from his work just because of something like this.

Hadn't her mother run away instead of having her father around?

At this point, Rory had understood the difficulties that both of her parents had faced and she loved them both. She had dealt with feuds with her father in the past, but they were in a good place at this point. Her father also liked Logan, so maybe he would understand. Her mother seemed to be doing alright with this information.

Unfortunately, Lane was still away with Zach on their honeymoon. She didn't want to intrude on a newly married couple's new life together. There was Paris, but she could imagine her friend scolding her and telling her how it was bad to be pregnant and have a child whilst still going through school. If Paris was pregnant, she would most likely explain to Doyle that she was a career minded woman and that pregnancy wasn't part of her plan. She could imagine Doyle taking care of the child, but with Logan she didn't see him giving up his ambitions to be a father.

Maybe he would try to do both, but inside, Rory felt as if she was letting her boyfriend down.

She was scared to call him. Terrified to let him know the news that would dramatically change his life.

She stood and went to the kitchen and looked at her mother who was getting herself something not too healthy for breakfast, she smiled weakly and looked up at the woman who had given birth to her and raised her, her best friend. "Mom," she said weakly, "I want to keep them."

"That's your decision, kid" Lorelai smiled before sitting down opposite her daughter and taking her hand. "Though, we can get through this together, don't tell me you're going to dress up as Donna Reed again," she teased her.

Rory raised an eyebrow, "No, no Donna Reed. I have a mother figure that I personally will always aspire to be like," she smiled before thinking about the situation she was in. "Mom, it was once written that sometimes you have to look back in order to understand the things that lie ahead," she smiled thinking about that quote from Yvonne Wood.

Lorelai smiled at her, "How true that is," she laughed before returning with her own quote, "Did you ever wonder if the person in the puddle is real, and you're just a reflection of them? Now, kid, that's a quote that you can carry with you," she said as Rory grinned.

"You're saying that there's a different world that I could reside in? Well, I have to say you that I'm proud of wearing multiple hats even the ones that I borrow from you," Rory nodded before putting a hand on her belly. "I can't believe that I'm doing this," she said.

"It's an adventure, but adventures can be great things," Lorelai smiled. "I promise I won't be a grandmother like yours," she said before pulling out a schedule. "How about we make an appointment with a doctor somewhere away from here. You can never trust this town not to gossip," she joked. "I'm sure you don't want it to spread at this time."

"I'm still trying to figure out the first person I'm going to tell, well the second," Rory said as Lorelai looked at her with a slight concern in her eyes.

"You're going to tell _him_ right?" she asked, "As much as your boyfriend isn't my favorite person in the world, he deserves to know that he's going to be a father. I mean, if Christopher hadn't have known it would have destroyed him. I'm glad that he's getting his life on track again," she said as Rory smiled softly.

"True, I'll tell Logan…sometime soon," she said thoughtfully, "When was the last time you talked to dad?" she asked as Lorelai paused.

"It wasn't too long ago," she said keeping the fact that she had slept with him after she had broken up with Luke to herself. She didn't need to stress her daughter out any more than usual. She also didn't want to talk about how she hadn't stopped thinking about Christopher and how she hoped, maybe foolishly once again, that they could make things work if they did get together.

"How's he doing?" Rory asked concerned.

"He's good. Everything is good," she nodded. "We should get together the three, or is it four of us, at some point soon."

Rory nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she smiled.

…..

…..

Who could say that a pregnancy test _and_ a doctor's conclusion would both be correct? It was true to say that the Gilmore family would have another generation added onto within the coming year. It would create all kinds of new problems but also maybe all kinds of hope. The thing that Rory dreaded doing the most however was making that call and letting the father of this unborn child know about their existence.

Even though she had come up with plenty of reasons as to why she didn't feel the most comfortable or confident in doing this, she was mainly scared of him saying that he didn't want anything to do with her. She didn't know how true this was. Whereas Logan had slept with a roomful of bridesmaids, he wouldn't turn his back on his own child.

She also felt that it was unfair to him if she were to tell him all of the things that were going on over the phone. How could you calmly listen to the news that you were going to be a father. There was also the idea that she could call right before a big meeting without realizing it. If Logan learned that he was father to a child and then had to step into a meeting with his father's business associates, well that was a problem itself. Rory knew that she wouldn't be able to make a pitch or presentation with news like that hanging over her head.

The thing that she most wanted to do was something that Logan hadn't been prepared for and that was to tell him in person. That meant that she would have to jump aboard a flight and go to London herself.

If he didn't want to be a father then he would just tell her directly to her face. She didn't think that he would do that, but it was possible. Then again, she would be able to see his facial expression, the change in his body posture, all those small details about how he was reacting to the news. She would be able to explain herself and tell him what she wanted from him if he did want to be part of all of this.

That was the next step, right?

She sat down on her bed as she let her thumb sweep across the back of her phone. She would have to ready herself to do this. She wondered when the earliest flight would be, she wondered about how she could agree to meet up with him and if it was better doing it in a public or private place.

One thing that she knew was that if she got out of Stars Hollow, the news most likely wouldn't spread and she wouldn't have to worry about the town finding out she was going to have a baby. She knew that everybody would be supportive and maybe Taylor would give her a discount on baby products at his market as a celebratory gift.

She wasn't ready to take everyone knowing yet, but it was important that _he_ knew.

Hearing a knock on the door, she stood to answer it and faced her mother on the other side. She smiled to her and noticed a piece of paper in her hand.

"Listen, I know that it's not my place to get involved in how you deal with this, but this is a one-way ticket for London booked tonight. Try not to sleep on any park benches," Lorelai joked as Rory also saw an envelope of cash.

So, her mother had once again realized her plan.

The next move was a difficult one to play. Telling the father that he was going to be a daddy.


	3. Chapter 3 - Logan

**AN:** Thanks so much for reading. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for all of the supports and reviews 😊 They really motivate me.

 **Chapter Three - Logan**

She had enjoyed previous plane rides, but this one seemed full of mixed up tension and movies that she couldn't get interested in. Rory really hoped that this wouldn't be a problem when she landed, but her stomach was tense as if protecting the undeveloped future baby. She hadn't told Paris yet and she really hoped that Stars Hollow wouldn't discover the information before she was ready to let them know.

If Babette, or even her garden gnomes, were to spread the news, then Rory didn't know how to face some of the townspeople. First, although she and Dean rarely crossed paths anymore, she wasn't ready to hear what his response would be. Would he congratulate her as a formality or was there too much tension between them for him to even pretend to care about her? Then there was Taylor who would be preaching his own views on birth outside of wedlock.

She could tell Sooki and maybe even Luke, though she didn't know the terms that her mother and Luke were on these days. Sooki and Jackson would be supportive of her, they were almost like an aunt and uncle to her, but she wasn't ready to hear about Davie and Martha _just_ yet.

If Michele found out about this, he might tell her that he didn't like children and talk about how they were noisy and smelly. Right now she wanted to hear the good things about this adventure that she had embarked on. She wanted to feel positive. She wanted to tell the father-to-be.

How on earth was she going to do that?

It wasn't as if Hallmarks had made a card which said 'Congratulations, this is such a surprise that you're going to be a father, hope it doesn't pull your attention from your father's company and business meetings.'

She wanted to tell _her_ father and of course her grandparents. Her father would probably worry a bit about it, but that was more out of his impulses as a father, however he would understand. Twenty-two was much different than sixteen.

However, the reaction of her grandparents. She couldn't imagine that there wouldn't at least be mixed emotions from Richard and Emily Gilmore. She would have to perhaps wait until Logan could be there beside her to tell them…but maybe him hiding from them in a foreign country would be more advantageous for him.

"Next!" the British security officer said, obviously not for the first time, and Rory looked up ahead of her at the blank space where she hadn't moved. She had been far too lost in thought to step up to the counter. Logan didn't even know that she was in the UK yet.

"Sorry, sorry" she called out before coming forwards with her ticket and passport.

 _This_ was going to be a very troubling thing if she couldn't concentrate _before_ she even saw him. She thanked the woman after her fingerprints were taken.

 _Get your head in the game, Gilmore,_ she scolded herself before going to find the baggage. She was glad that her mother had found her a hotel room. If Logan were to take this news badly, she would definitely be glad to already have a place to return to.

…..

…..

It had been easy to find the building in which the London team worked. However, Rory had chickened out of actually going up to find Logan or even letting the front desk contact him. When the woman had asked her what her business was, she had explained that she was Logan's girlfriend. The woman had been skeptical at first, but after seeing a few photos of them as a couple it was obvious that Rory was who she said she was.

That was when the woman had said that she would make a call to let the young Huntzberger know that she was here. Since she wasn't ready to see Logan yet or tear him away from some important documents, she had told her that she just wanted to sit and wait in the lobby.

Thank god for her habit of always taking at least one book wherever she went.

This time it was a book of short stories that she had slipped into her purse. She was reaching an interesting part of one of the stories when she noticed a pair of legs in front of her. She quickly closed the book, slipping her bookmark in and looked up to see her boyfriend standing there with a smug smile.

"You really missed me this much, Ace?" he asked her as he seemed pleased about her independent attitude. He had expressed how much he wanted to see her for the holidays, but he hadn't expected her so soon. It came as a happy surprise to him.

"Well, I never was one for goodbyes," Rory said before getting to her feet. She looked around to see if any of Logan's colleagues were there. Fortunately it was just them and the secretary behind the desk. "It's alright that I'm here, isn't it?"

"Absolutely," Logan said as he kissed her and then pulled back. As he did so, Rory was reminded of how breathtaking her boyfriend was. Hopefully he wouldn't be upset with her about this. "Though I do have to warn you that I've got a lot of work that I have to do this week. It might mean some sightseeing you'll have to do."

"That'll be fine," Rory tried to smile. She would probably go to a few museums, but the libraries were wonderful. "Logan, there's a reason that I had to come. It's a very sensitive reason."

"Don't tell me that you came all this way to break up," he sighed, "I don't think I could stand that no matter how good a day I'm having. Ace, listen, I know long distance relationships are difficult, but I believe in us."

"So do I," Rory said, "and I'm not breaking up with you, I love you, Logan." She tried to remind him. "However, do you remember in omnia paratus?" she asked thinking that linking what she was about to tell him with a happy memory between them would soften the blow.

"Of course, tell me what it is and I promise that I'm ready for it," he smiled as he looked at her. She was shaken up. He really hoped she wouldn't tell him that she was ill or that she had stolen another boat. He would have gladly stood there beside her and stolen it with her. Although if the boat stealing wasn't a factor then this would be best for both of them, he didn't want to relive that experience.

"Maybe it's best not to tell you," Rory said anxiously, "I mean you just told me that you had a lot of work that you're doing, I'd hate for this news to distract you from it and I believe it has the power to do that."

"Aaace," Logan laughed, "Not telling me now is going to make me more distracted. You can't leave a guy hanging like this, especially if that guy is your boyfriend."

Rory took deep breaths in and then looked down at her feet, "Logan," she inhaled deeply and Logan put a hand on her shoulder in an act of comfort. "I'm…I'm pregnant," she said as her eyes glistened with unexpected tears as she saw his eyes widen and his skin pale a little.

She knew he was struggling to find the right words, after all it wasn't every day that your girlfriend informed you that she was going to have your baby. He looked into her eyes to see if she was kidding. "Oh," was his final response. He trusted her that it was his child, but now he was wondering if this had happened to any other girl he had slept with. No, it was definitely the wrong time to think about that.

"Wow," he added, "but we've always been so careful about it," he said before looking at his girlfriend and sweeping her hair away from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear. "I mean, you're alright, right? There's no health problems or anything?"

"Mom and I went to the doctor who confirmed that everything was fine. Do you need to sit down? Can I get you some water?" she asked as he nodded still trying to understand what she had just said. He went to the chair she had just stood from and plopped down, running a hand up his forehead and through his hair.

"Wow, are you going to…" he said, "It's your body so…I understand if you don't want to keep it, but I'd really like for us to be a family." He wondered if that would be possible, after all, his mother did always remind him that Rory wanted to work and that she was a modern and independent woman.

"Logan, I have to remind you that though I'd love to have you with me to raise this baby, I want to be a journalist. I'm never going to give up on my dream. I know that international work will be harder until our child is a little older, but I don't see why I can't live my dreams just like my mother did with attending business school and opening her inn."

Logan looked at her in shock, "Ace, please know that I would never ask that of you. I fully support your dreams, I could even do some work remotely depending on what you want to do. I just…it's a lot to take in," he repeated. "I would like to raise this baby together though."

"And your family…" Rory hesitated.

"My father doesn't hate you and he'll be happy that I've found someone who wants to keep me in line and can also stand up to him. My mother doesn't really understand what it means to follow a dream that doesn't include raising children and being a housewife. Still, I don't care about them. I know that Honor will be excited about being an aunt," Logan tried to reason out as he thought about his very judgmental family.

"And you're okay?" Rory asked because it looked like he still wasn't able to fully comprehend the situation despite their conversation.

"I'm trying to think, it's a rush and very unexpected. You mind if I take a walk to clear my head, we can talk more later. There are some restaurants that I would love to take you to. You'll let me know if there's anything else?" Logan asked as Rory nodded.

"That's fine," she told him before looking around, "Is there a time that you'd…"

"How about seven?" Logan asked as Rory nodded. She watched him leave and just hoped that he would be okay. It was probably a huge bomb that she had just dropped.


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Ties

**AN:** Before I write the next chapter, I just wanted to thank everyone for welcoming me into this fandom 😊 I know that some of my characterization and details might be off and I'm trying to get better at the quips, but thank you for your support. It makes me feel able to write so thank you 😊 I hope you enjoy

 **Chapter Four – Family Ties**

Rory sat numbly on the bed of her hotel. She knew that Logan needed time to clear his head and figure things out. She knew that she would see him for dinner that night and that they would discuss things, but maybe there was a better way of dealing with it than just telling him. Maybe she should have met with his family or discussed the pregnancy with her grandparents. Maybe it was the influence that her mother had shown her throughout her existence that had led to her hopping aboard a plane to a foreign country without ever really talking to her own father.

Then again, her dad was caring and kind, he was sweet and he did love her, but he hadn't been there for _her_ whole life. Gilmore women were supposed to be independent and assertive. That's what being Lorelai Gilmore was.

Rory bowed her head and sighed deeply as she looked over the information about studying in school when one was pregnant. She also had a pros and cons column about whether she would be able to study and to be pregnant. This time she didn't need it, she would continue going until she was forced to stop.

Then there was the newspaper. She knew that it was in the Huntzberger name and that she wouldn't be kicked out of the paper for being pregnant with Logan's child or Mitchum's grandchild, but was it wise to stay there? On the other hand, maybe Mitchum would see her as trying to tear down the Huntzberger dynasty.

Rory sighed. Hopefully it wouldn't take Logan too long to wrap his mind around this. It was better if they were together to talk about this and discuss their options. Rory placed the computer on the small bedside table in her hotel room and made sure to bookmark the pregnancy book list and the novels she had found about women in her condition.

Reading always allowed her to escape.

It had done so in the past and she would continue to use it as an escape.

She just hoped that her child would be a reader as well. She knew that Logan had a list of books that he enjoyed, she felt that if they raised this child together that he would encourage a healthy appetite of literature. She just hoped that their child would get a chance to take advantage of the world that only these famous playwriters, poets, and authors could fashion.

Rory picked up her phone and smiled as she saw the pictures of her and Logan together. They were so happy and she had to admit that if she were to have anyone's child, she was glad that it was his. She stared at the ceiling.

If this had been when she herself was a teenager and she had had Dean's kid then she would have had to make do with whatever city or town that they could afford to live in. She knew that Dean would need a yard to play ball with the kids and she could imagine them having a dog. Dean would be the kind of dad that was shown on all of the 'happy family' commercials.

Still, even if she had lived with Dean, even somewhere in Connecticut, she didn't know if she could see him being happy that she was working. He was one of those traditional men who would have wanted to contribute to his family's happiness. Even though she had loved him in the past, Rory knew that she would have never been happy wearing an apron and getting food on the table every night. It was too limiting.

Then she thought about Jess. Jess was sweet but defensive, he was passionate and yet extremely impulsive. She had the feeling that one day he would be a good father, he would probably be a little reckless and encourage his kids to be rebellious, but he would care about them. Jess would encourage them to follow their dreams and not to let anyone hold them back. Yes, Jess definitely would have cared but even as an author he hadn't matured enough.

Which led her here. Logan was caring and smart, but he sometimes wasn't even as mature as Jess. None of that would be directed towards the child, but was he taking all of this time because he was trying to be responsible and that it wasn't an instant decision for him.

….

….

"Well, can I say that I am a little frustrated, Logan" Honor had said when Logan had called her to tell her the news and to ask her to keep it private. Logan knew that he had to tell a family member and Honor had always been close to him when he had really needed someone. He knew that she was interested in having children with Josh. Somehow he had beaten her to that.

"Frustrated?" Logan laughed as he sat in the empty office room with his phone. "Honor, I'm here and I'm freaking out," Logan laughed weakly. "I mean, I'm supposed to be working in this company as some kind of hot shot because I'm Dad's son and I get told that I'm going to be a father. How am _I_ supposed to do something like that?"

"Logan, the best thing to do is to think about the present. You aren't going to become a father overnight, you know," Honor tried to calm her younger brother down.

"But I'm going to become one a lot sooner than I was planning," Logan replied as he ran his hand through his blond hair yet again. "I have no idea how Mom and Dad are going to take this news."

"You know, please don't think about those two, there are a lot _better_ things to think about, believe me," Honor sighed. Her smile could be heard over the phone, "I know it's sudden, but are you happy? I'm happy. You know how much I love you and Rory together. If you hurt her -"

"I'm not going to hurt her," Logan said. The blond moved slightly on the office chair and picked up a book that he had bought about how to stay calm when becoming a father for the sake of your expecting partner and child. There was even a chapter on what to do with a surrogate. "This is just a lot to take in. I love Rory though, I thought I would propose to her one day but…this…"

"Did she say that you had to be part of it?" Honor asked as Logan pushed himself to a more upright position.

"She said it was my choice, but I choose her. Honor, could you please just give me some advice on how to approach the home front with this kind of information?" he asked. Logan sighed and closed his eyes, pressing two fingers to his forehead in an attempt to try to maintain a physical calm.

"Wait a little, we'll do it Thanksgiving when both you and I come home as long as that's alright with you and Rory," Honor commented she smiled softly. "After all Josh needs to talk to Father about something," she said as she did an impression of the upper crust business types. "It might soften the blow."

Logan chuckled softly, "Alright," he said, "Thanks Honor."

"You're welcome, Daddy" she said as Logan scoffed at that.

"Wow, of all the men that you've said that to," he teased her, "Love you, Honor" he said before ending the phone call. He was terrified of the future. He was beyond scared of holding a tiny little baby in his arms and introducing the world to his son or daughter. However, this baby was only going to be fifty-percent him, the other half would be Rory and that was enough to keep him going.

….

….

At ten to seven, Logan came to where he would be meeting Rory for dinner. He was glad that he hadn't gone overly fancy and was wearing a button-down shirt and black pants with a designer belt. He hadn't been sure where Rory would want to go, although he was thinking of ruling out a pub, and so had tried to choose an outfit that would work for anything.

Rory was currently sitting and reading 'The Scarlet Letter' wearing a cute and business casual appropriate dress. She hadn't seemed to spot him coming down the elevator. She could always be distracted by a good book and he hoped that whether she was carrying his son or his daughter, she would encourage their child to love reading and have an open mind.

"You do know that you're not a slut if you're with your long-term boyfriend," Logan grinned to her. "I thought you knew better than that, Ace" he grinned as she closed the book and looked at him.

"Oh are those the rules?" Rory told him, "I thought that as long as it was consensual you didn't get judged," she hummed with a smile. She stood up and leaned into his kiss. She noticed how one of his hands smoothly cupped the bottom of her belly as if holding the unborn child at the same time.

"So, are you…alright?" she asked him kissing his cheek and then his neck. "Is it polite to do this in public?" she asked as she looked around. She knew that in The United States people would often kiss one another and show public displays of affection freely, she was forgetting what the rules were in Britain. Well, she knew that she should always curtsey if the queen came along but that wasn't likely to happen.

"I can tell you that it's going to still take some time to get used to, but as for us, I am good," Logan tried to assure her. "I think it's unexpected, but I hope that the three of us will be a good family and I would love to marry you one day, Rory."

Rory smiled, "Are you trying to get out of a proper proposal, Huntzberger?" she laughed as Logan shook his head.

"Oh, trust me, Ace" he grinned as he kissed her cheek again. "I would stop time to give you the proposal that you'd want, lassoed moon and all. That's just a promise that it will happen in the future," he smiled to the woman he loved. "Rory, I want for the three of us to live together as a family."

Rory smiled, "I want that too, but I'm not ready to move to London. I do want to keep working as a journalist, but I'd…"

"We can go to New York," Logan grinned thinking that was where the conversation was leading. "I can find a way to work in New York and then…"

Rory sighed and shook her head, "I want to be in Connecticut or at least near my mom. I want her to be around in case I need help. I don't want to live in Stars Hollow though, I think I need to start a new life away from the small town charm."

"Our new life," Logan smiled. "I'll see what can be arranged." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and placed his hand on her belly, "I love you, Ace."

"I love you, Jack," Rory smiled as she leaned back to kiss the father of her child.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Paris Connection

**AN:** This is a pretty short chapter but I hope you enjoy it 😊 I promise for more movement and development in the next chapter. Thank you for reading it and supporting me. I really appreciate it.

 **Chapter Five – The Paris Connection**

So, there was a lot more to being a father than Logan had realized. After so many years of pushing his body to the limit and experiencing risks that might end his life just for fun, he had to get even more serious and mature than his dad was attempting to make him. That seemed very tough for him. However, he had something that a lot of men in his situation didn't have and that was money…well money and that he had earned a degree from Yale and his father owned businesses that would make it far easier for him to take care of his family.

That's exactly what he had, a new family that he was going to have to take care of and provide for.

He just had to figure out how to do it.

He caught Rory running her finger down the menu and trying to calculate in her head what each item would cost and trying to decide whether she should save enough money to pay for dessert. No. Logan was definitely not in the right frame of mind to handle this. "Ace," he said softly trying not to show his exhaustion from the news in his voice. He had no reason to be angry at her. "Please just order whatever you want, it's on me. I mean, obviously we have to keep you away from the wine and alcohol so don't try to turn into an alcoholic but other than that…I say go for it."

Rory raised an eyebrow at him but smiled, "Aww, there go my days of being an alcoholic mother," she teased him. "I was thinking that lifestyle might have been a bit too risqué. No, of course I won't do anything to harm the baby." She looked at him, "but shouldn't I split the bill with you?"

"It'll cause me to be worried about you," Logan commented. "Ace, please let me take care of you in this way. After the baby comes then I'll let you do whatever you want, but not when you're in this condition. I mean, if you want to go horseback riding, or stand above an active volcano, or drive in the Grand Prix then…"

"That might be very interesting," Rory teased, "I think I could steal the car but you'd have to get me a helmet," she said as Logan laughed.

"I will get you whatever color helmet that you want, but please, let me pay for tonight's meal," he said as he smiled to her. "A lot of the work that the company will have me do can be done remotely anyway." He paused as he looked at the woman he loved, the woman who was carrying his unborn child. "So, Connecticut" he said with a smile.

"Outside of Stars Hollow," Rory said before laughing, "I can't really see you living there anyway."

"Just because I haven't visited your home town doesn't mean that I can't be adaptable," the blond grinned playfully. "I mean, I could fit right in there with that home town charm. I could even try and audition for Lane's band with Zach or whatever his name is."

"I'm sure Zach has enough bandmates," Rory smiled. "No, outside of Stars Hollow is good. As long as we're not neighbors with…"

"Oh please don't stick me that close to Emily and Richard," Logan joked with her. "We'd be hearing from them all the time. I take it that you haven't told them."

"Not yet, but I was planning on telling them when I got back. I want to tell Lane as well since she'll be back soon, I shouldn't interrupt her honeymoon though and I'll tell Paris tonight or maybe tomorrow, whatever time is good for both England and America," Rory thought aloud and Logan smiled.

"You'll need your strength to fend off Paris so sleep before you do it. I just hope for your sake that she isn't near a laptop when you do," Logan smiled before looking at Rory. "Should we get engaged?" he asked as Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well that's quite the charming and romantic way of doing it," she commented. "I don't think we have to. There are celebrities who have kids and don't get married."

"Well whatever you want," Logan said, "but I think the idea of a wife and kid is something that I really do want."

"Then game on, Huntzberger," Rory grinned to him. "Give me a proposal that I couldn't possibly say no to."

….

….

The next morning, Rory fiddled with her phone. She had already calculated that at about this time Paris would be awake. Of course, sharing a room with her in freshman year had convinced her into thinking that there were durations of the year that Paris never slept anyway. It was her passion and dedication for getting whatever she wanted and not caring what people thought about her that led her to her goals.

It was also Paris's insecurity that was the reason why she was likeable when you got to know her. Nobody would ever vocalize it but the intensity and drive came from a place of wanting to not be left behind in a family that honored strict tradition.

Logan came from such a family too.

Maybe her child would be brought up having a balance, or it would be that the child loved rock diving no matter what the consequences may be. She was hoping for the first one.

She sat quietly with her phone in her hands as she thought about what Paris would say about this, she was planning for the worst and expecting to be disappointed. "Hello, you've got Paris and if this is that annoying guy on the second floor the-"

"Paris, Paris, it's Rory. It should have shown on caller ID" Rory said trying not to sound as afraid as she was inside.

"Oh of course, well I doubt that you're bothered by people who want to offer you a free vacation just because they live in the same area code as you. Anyway, what's wrong?" Paris asked as Rory heard her moving things around in the background.

"How did you-" Rory started before Paris sighed.

"Are we really going to do this? I can tell just by the sound of your voice that something is troubling you. I immediately asked what was wrong so that we could cut to the chase and therefore not spend too many minutes worrying about what the right and wrong things to say are. However, your refusal to play along has led to this speech which has taken even more minutes of the conversation," Paris tried to reason as Rory smiled weakly.

"Sorry, yes, there is a problem and don't worry my international plan will cover all of my phone time and I can pay you back if you need me to," Rory said as Paris hummed.

"So, you really did miss Huntzberger that badly, huh?" Paris asked as Rory blushed.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason I came to see him, Paris," Rory tried to say quickly before looking down. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence on the other end of the line. It lasted longer than Rory thought it would and she wondered if the call had been dropped.

"Paris, are you still there?" Rory asked as Paris sighed.

"You can not take another leave of absence, I don't care how much of an urge you get to steal another sex boat, you can't just come and go as you please at Yale and please tell me that it's Huntzberger's," Paris said before Rory's eyes widened.

"Of course it's Logan's," she said quickly as Paris hummed again.

"Well that's a good thing, Yale doesn't need another case of a girl getting pregnant because the campus police system isn't up to snuff. So have you considered the options, you do know that if you have an abortion at your age nobody will blame you apart from those from very strict religious groups. It's much more difficult for someone to finish their degree when pregnant and don't tell me you're dropping out," Paris said as Rory closed her eyes.

She was right when she felt she knew _exactly_ how this conversation would wind up going.

"I'm not having an abortion and I'm really happy to raise the child and I have every intention to graduate. Fortunately, I've already spoken to Logan and we want to raise the child together and Logan is alright with me working as a journalist."

"Well, tell him that I'll surgically remove his manhood if he leaves you to tackle raising a baby by yourself," Paris threatened, "I take it that Lorelai knows."

"Yes," Rory nodded, "She's fine with it. I think she's just glad that it's happening now and not when I was a teenager, there were a lot of things that she missed out on, but…things happen for a reason."

"They do at that, so I'm going to email you information regarding finishing your degree whilst expecting, there's also going to be some things in there for exercising. I swear Gilmore, we are graduating together and I don't care if I have to rush you to the hospital immediately after graduation, I have seen you go through too much to not make it through."

Rory smiled, quite touched by Paris saying that. "Thanks Paris,"

"Sure, Rory," Paris replied, "but definitely remind him that I am capable of making sure he can never walk in a straight line again."

"I'll deliver the message myself," Rory said before they ended their conversation. Hopefully all of her conversations regarding the pregnancy were this easy. Next it would be her grandmother and she didn't want to hear anything about getting married. As much as she wanted to marry Logan, perhaps the best time wasn't immediately after getting pregnant.

Though, if Logan was to propose to her now, she would have no hesitation in saying yes.

 **AN:**

I want to say thank you again to all of those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this work and a special shout out to: ashmo2000, Doolia, ggROGANgg, and YaleAceBella12 for reviewing the previous chapter 😊 Thank you so much


	6. Chapter 6 - Still Surreal

**AN:** For some odd reason it was really hard for me to write anything for this fandom so I thank you first of all for your patience in the release of this chapter and secondly for your understanding about the length of this chapter. I still hope you enjoy it 😊

 **Chapter Six – Still Surreal**

Logan looked in front of him with a blank look, he really wanted to get some sleep but the fact that Rory was heading back in the morning made him nervous. He was still trying to get used to the fact that he would have to make sure to provide for his future wife and child. More than that, he was trying to think about how he could possibly mature enough to be a father.

He didn't see himself as the stereotypical father and he knew that there was one person he could perhaps talk to about becoming a dad at a young age. This was the same person who would be a grandfather whilst still youthful. He just had no idea if Rory had been able to get in contact with her dad.

He slipped out the bed and looked at her.

Were these the consequences that came when you truly loved someone? The fact that love could lead to many things and in those things a baby would be included. It didn't make him feel confident about himself but it did make him see that by his staying, he was acknowledging his love for this Gilmore girl above everything else.

"Okay," he said as he sat down watching her sleep. "Okay, it's going to be okay," he said although he knew that he was one thing that he really hated admitting to being. He was scared.

….

….

Rory arrived at the airport gate with her bag and smiled as she saw her mother there, her eyes widened as she saw that her mother was holding her dad's hand and they definitely seemed to be acting like a couple. She had only been gone less for two weeks and her mother had seemed to have abandoned all prospect of a future with Luke and gone to her father.

This put her on the defensive. Her father had left so many times that seeing him here didn't give her feelings of them being a family, it gave her the fear that something important would split them up again. More than that, Rory was being reminded of Logan. Would something derail their relationship before the child was born?

"Hey, kiddo" Christopher grinned as he noticed Rory attempting to adjust herself. "I get it, coming off a plane can be rough. I'm not going to make fun of you for not looking your best," he told her and Rory smiled weakly and then nodded.

"Yes, I'm just having a moment…must have been some kind of gremlin controlling that flight," she said as Lorelei laughed.

"Are you sure that it isn't that gremlin insi—" she turned to look at Christopher as he stared between them confused. "I mean, the gremlin inside the airport. What is it you're supposed to do with them, no water and only coffee after midnight."

"I believe it's that you don't _feed_ them after midnight, Lor," Christopher tried to correct her but then saw the way that Rory was standing there. "Okay, now I _know_ I missed something back there. Catch me up?" he asked Rory who delivered her mother a quick glare and then faced her father.

"I'm pregnant," she said as Christopher's arm dropped off of Lorelei's shoulder.

"You're what?" he asked with a laugh, "I don't think I heard you right here because I think I just heard you say that you were pregnant and if you're pregnant then I might as well be helping Bruce Wayne in the Batcave."

"I wonder if they could have done some work on the Batcave in Home Improvement, interesting episode idea. If they show was still on I could have pitched it," Lorelei joked.

Rory looked up and then smiled. "Dad, I'm pregnant. I just got back from London where I told Logan and explained the situation and he told me that he's more than willing to raise this baby together as a family. He understands how much journalism means to me and he's not forcing me into marriage immediately. I was hoping that you could support us," Rory said boldly.

Christopher took a look at Lorelei who seemed too relaxed about the whole situation, "You've known about this?" he asked before looking down. "Guess I don't really have a right to say anything apart from that I'm going to be with you. I wasn't here to raise you and I deeply regret that, but I have had experience from Gigi and I'm sure I'll make at least an okay grandfather."

Rory looked down, "Thanks, because I would have done it without your permission."

"That's why you're my daughter," Christopher laughed. He looked down, "Still….wow, that is quite a shock. I don't think I'm old enough to be a grandparent," he looked to Lorelei, "What do you think, Lor? Isn't this too early?"

"They aren't as young as we were," Lorelei commented, "Although, I don't know how good of a grandmother I'd be. I still feel like a kid, to think of being what my mother is to Rory for this new kid. Maybe I should get some props ready, a wheelchair or something."

Rory paused as she thought about the child in her stomach. She was expecting more of a reaction to her father but then maybe she was thinking of the parents who had _not_ had a child of their own at sixteen. She watched her dad trying to figure out what was going on other than the obvious relationship status presenting itself to her.

"I'm glad that the two of you are onboard," Rory grinned, "because I think I need some help with the grandparent unit."

"Before we get into that, I do have to ask you something very important," Christopher said as he showed the severity of this claim in his voice, "You are going to finish school, right? I mean, I know you went on your high speed boat chase as a little extra curricula activity, but I need to know you're not quitting Yale."

"No, I'm not." Rory smiled happily, "Logan and I discussed a lot about our hopes for our new family and we're going to be living in Connecticut where I can try to find work and he says he's going to attempt to move everything to where he can do it remotely."

"Good thing he works in tech then," Christopher said. "We'll just have to make sure to get you all set up for the baby before it gets here. Did I tell you that since I'm rich I can pretty much give my grandchild the best care before they even arrive. I wonder if there's anything that I can get them now."

"Chris," Lorelei smiled, "We need to focus, there's no emergency plan for telling my parents about an early pregnancy…well apart from the plan to _not_ tell them but I'm thinking that if we don't then the Huntzbergers will."

Rory thought about this, her grandparents weren't back from their trip yet. Was there enough time to form some kind of battle strategy before the next time she saw them?

…..

…..

Rory was a little sad that her child wouldn't experience a proper Stars Hollow childhood, but she knew that this town didn't suit Logan. She was glad that they had chosen to have something in between. As much as she knew that this child would be loved, she didn't quite see wanting to raise a child in New York itself. She wondered if Logan would want to move away from a city environment, after all new dads usually didn't get to experience a lot of dangerous expeditions.

"Hey, Dorothy!" she heard someone call out and Rory turned to see Jess standing there. She smiled as she turned to him.

"Dorothy? Becoming a little slow with the references," Rory smiled as Jess came over to her.

"I think it's you who is becoming a little slow returning here. It's because of you I've spent two days so far around this town. Luke told me that you were coming back and that the boyfriend went to merry old England, but I didn't know you'd follow him." Jess said before coming to stand before her. He frowned and then hummed as if he was contemplating something very important.

"What?" Rory asked as she looked him in the eyes, "What is it?"

"There's something different about you? You haven't become a bank robber or anything whilst I've been gone?" he asked her as Rory smiled and shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge, but I love that you see me as dangerous," she joked. "No, I've…" she looked to him knowing that if she wasn't completely honest that he'd find out later and it might be worse. "I'm pregnant," she said as his eyes widened.

"Oh, not the kind of news that I was expecting, let's begin there," Jess said weakly and Rory nodded.

"Logan and I have decided that we are keeping them and we're going to try to be a family, I'd appreciate you keeping this confidential," Rory said weakly as Jess put his hands up to protest his innocence.

"Hey, I'm not saying nothing," he told her before pointing, "You might want to talk to him though," he said as Rory turned around to see Kirk standing there.

Oh crap!

 **AN2:**

Thank you so much to everyone who supports and/or reads this fic. Special shout outs to: **ashmo2000, Droolia, and Felizia00X** all of whom reviewed the previous chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 - Worthy Parents

**AN:** Oh my god, it's been so long since I updated this fic so really thank you for your patience. I also haven't seen Gilmore Girls for a while so I'm sorry if the characterization is lacking. Another short chapter but hopefully they'll get longer soon. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Seven – Worthy Parents**

Kirk was not the best secret keeper in the world. He wasn't even the best secret keeper in Stars Hollow and Rory felt a stiff pain in her back as she realized what had happened. This was more shocking than if Babette ate oatmeal. This was something that, knowing Taylor, would have her painted as a lady of the night. A child born to parents who were young and not married having a baby when they were less than ten years older, getting pregnant out of wedlock.

She knew that she had decided to keep the child and her parents would support her during the pregnancy but she wasn't sure about Stars Hollow. How would she be able to face Luke when ordering a burger? Would he suddenly get concerned about her, want to keep a list on what you should and should not eat when pregnant? How would she be able to walk past Miss Patty's and hear that she should enroll her child in dance lessons even if she lived away from them.

That was another thing. Would people get angry at her for moving away to a large house with hired staff with her and Logan's baby.

Rory looked at Jess before seeing him share a look with her and then turn towards the direction where Kirk had tried to escape. "Shall we?" he asked with a playful smile and Rory nodded.

It wasn't too much of a dash after him that Jess had managed to hook his arms under Kirk's armpits and hold him from behind as Rory stood opposite him, pacing.

"You'd never know a guy to bruise more easily than me," Kirk told them, "not that I've ever checked the diameter of any of my bruises. I've checked the length though and -"

"Kirk," Rory said as she faced him, "Have you noticed how I'm the one facing you and Jess is the one holding you. Now, I know that I can throw a punch," she told him before crouching down before him, "but that would be my last resort. Now, how do we stop you from talking?"

"Like a bribe?" Kirk asked them and Rory shrugged.

"Sure," she said and Kirk hummed trying to think of what he wanted. After about two minutes, both Rory and Jess were feeling annoyed by the time that Kirk was taking to decide on what he wanted. "Can you hurry it up."

"Yeah, I mean, unless you really do want me to punch you," Jess commented and Kirk stared at Rory.

"I want a naked picture of you," he said and Rory looked at him horrified.

"That is definitely not going to happen," she coughed and Jess tightened his hold. She stared at him in shock. "I'm not going to give you that."

"Then I want a picture of your belly in four months," he said, "You can even wear pants but at that point I want a picture of your belly for every two months of your pregnancy. It's for something I'm putting together, you know, for when Lulu and I want to start our family."

"That's just what we need," Jess said sarcastically, "Multiple little twerps running around," he said before seeing Rory point a finger at Kirk.

"You promise that you won't send these out to multiple people?" she asked and Kirk nodded.

"You see the project I have in mind for me and Lulu isn't something that I'd prefer to share," he tried to explain and Rory nodded.

"Let him go," she said before holding out her hand, "Let's shake on it," she told him and Kirk did so. "Wearing pants though," she told him and Kirk nodded. "Then fine, just let me tell people in my own time."

As Kirk walked off, Rory turned to Jess and smiled, "You know what the first rule of that fight was?" she asked him, "You never talk about that fight."

"Wasn't really a fight," Jess shrugged before nodding, "but okay, second rule of that fight is to _never_ talk about that fight." He looked at her before smiling as he stared at her belly. "So, you really are going to start a family. You think you're going to go travelling around and playing various musical instruments or is it more of a Brady Bunch afterschool special kind of deal between you and that guy."

"I'm not really sure," Rory told him, "I know that we're both excited to be having a baby together and absolutely terrified. There's no going back with a baby. I don't want to deprive them of having a father."

"Well, you never know," Jess shrugged, "With the rate of divorce in this country…but I hope you don't get divorced. I hope he's a man who is able to provide more than money for you and that baby. That child deserves to grow up in a happy home."

"You mean one that -" Rory hesitated and Jess bowed his head.

"I don't mean one like mine, of course not. My mom might be okay now, even Jimmy isn't such a loser as I once thought but no kid should grow up like that. I know that you're going to be a great mother but if that guy does take off after the baby is born, phone me up. I might not be your first choice but I would definitely step into a father-figure role if you wanted to."

"Thanks, Jess," Rory smiled softly. She didn't think it was necessary but it was so sweet for him to offer.

…..

…..

Logan stood still as he watched one of the interns at the company bouncing a small baby on her knee. He watched as she got out their bottle and pressed it up to their mouth until they would take it. Logan tried to value all of the employees but given his station compared to theirs, it was sometimes harder to talk to the interns and employees he wasn't working with directly.

"Lauren, isn't it?" he asked as he approached her and she grinned.

"Yes, Lauren Archer," she nodded before looking down at the baby, "This is my nephew. I hope that it's okay for him to be here, my sister is just finishing an interview and she couldn't find childcare. It'll only be for a -"

"Yes, it's okay," Logan nodded, "It's fine, great actually," he flustered, stumbling over his words. "My girlfriend just told me that she was pregnant and I…well I don't think I know the first thing about raising kids. Like, this guy here, I don't…how old is he, one?"

"No, he's four months," Lauren replied, "And working with kids isn't hard. You generally tend to fall into the situation with trial and error."

"And if I wanted to create more of a foundation for myself, is there anything that you'd recommend? Raising a kid is more than money and I'd prefer to be a part of their life instead of having nannies and house staff do that for me," Logan looked at the little boy and felt a weird sense of happiness that soon he would be a dad.

"Why don't you volunteer?" Lauren suggested, "See how you can help kids whilst volunteering."

Logan smiled, "Thank you" he grinned to her and Lauren had to bow her head so that she could hide the blush over her face.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Six**

Ashmo2000, December Jeffries 1, Droolia, Festis7, merderluvr, Misskathra, Nightnovice, nourseholly, roganjalex, Rori Potter,


	8. Chapter 8 - Different Type of Family

**AN:** As I wrote before, this is kind of a very much changed Season Seven of Gilmore Girls. Whereas some things will be included (Lucy and Olivia definitely) there are some things I'm changing. I think I've said it before but I prefer Christopher to Luke but one thing I personally didn't like about Season 7 was hearing about Lane and Zack's honeymoon. I adore them as a couple so I thought that I'd do something else with their honeymoon that would still stick with the awesome people they are 😊

 **Chapter Eight – Different Type of Family**

There were so many organizations that were looking for volunteers and this was making the decision a little bit more difficult for Logan. There were all of the regular hospital programs for kids with cancer, burn victims, kids who had other terminal illnesses and although he cared about them, it wasn't something that would help him with his goal.

He paused.

That made him feel like a jerk. He didn't know whether he should be allowed to volunteer with that type of mindset. These kids had less privileged lives than he did and they might not be able to live through young adulthood. They might not even enter their preteen years. He knew that they needed help and someone to be there for him but with his lack of experience with children he wasn't sure if he was the right fit.

Maybe he could convince the board that investing in these programs to help kids facing disease would be helpful to them, it would definitely allow them more of a public presence as a doer of good, maybe attract the public to invest in their business. It was something that he would bring up at a future meeting…once he had explained how he had become distracted from his work once again.

He was a procrastinator, certainly, but he was also a fast and efficient worker once he had placed his mind on the want to do his work. He was definitely not unintelligent but he was cocky and arrogant and he knew this, Rory knew this. Maybe the first thing about becoming a future-husband and to-be-father was to find a way where he could focus on his work and earn the money to support a family without turning out like his father.

He sighed before his eyes caught hold of a unique opportunity. Tutoring children who had been orphaned and helping them with their homework. It was a sad thought to be trying to fill a place in these children's lives when he didn't have the slightest clue on how to be a father for his own baby but it seemed interesting. He could see Ace in this role.

His family had always been disrespectful towards her. No, that wasn't right. Honor definitely hadn't been but his parents sure had. His father never approved of anyone and his mother was extremely judgmental. She had married into money so she should know what it would be like to not have it but maybe that was prejudice that was fueling her. He could see his parents wanting for their child to have an elite education, an elite life, as much freedom as he often felt whereas Rory's parents would listen, try to encourage passion, try to have fun and give support.

Maybe that's why he had such a difficulty with thinking about his own child, he hadn't had much of a fun upbringing and he wanted that for his kid. He didn't want finding milkmaid and jumping off cliff fun for his son or daughter but he actually wanted to encourage them to enjoy their life.

He had no idea how to really do that whilst also proving how responsible he was, a responsibility that their child would need and he didn't want to put it all on Rory. No, he would try to figure out the best way of raising a child before they came.

He was struggling with the thought when he heard his phone ring and lifted it before seeing Rory's number. He grinned as he held it to his ear, "Hey, Ace. What's going on?"

"You okay?" Rory asked and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, was she actually able to determine his discomfort by just the way he had answered the phone. If that was the case then he might be in more trouble than he realized.

"You know, work to do….eight days a week, or something like that," Logan laughed. "I've been thinking a bit about our kid."

"Not getting cold feet, right?" Rory asked, "Do I need to strap you into that chair and have someone fly in to give you lessons on the perfect child. That's what happens in London, right? All those nannies."

"I'm telling you, Ace, not a ton of flying nannies around here. The economy must have picked up. So, how are you? How's the baby?"

"No sign of demon possession here so I'm sure it's not the antichrist," Rory told him. "I've been talking with a few people from back home about the baby, most of them are supportive. I just…I really…"

"Come on, Ace, you know you can tell me anything," Logan said as he stood so that he could physically separate himself from his work. "I know when something is wrong, so hit me with your best shot."

"I miss you," Rory admitted, "I know that's selfish and I know that you have your work and I don't want to be a burden on you bu-"

"Never a burden," Logan tried to reassure her, "Just give me a couple of weeks to finish this part of my work and I'll spend every day with you. We could go do all the things that expecting parents typically do. You just name it," he smiled and Rory hummed.

"I can't wait until the three of us are living together," she admitted and Logan smiled.

"Me too, Ace," he said before pausing. "Rory, you know that I love you, right? That I'm happy about our having this child together even if I do turn out to be a complete let down as a dad."

"Not possible," Rory smiled, "And I love you too. Now get onto doing your work so that you can come and see me as soon as possible," she laughed gently and Logan echoed that laugh.

"Sure thing, have a good day," he told her and Rory breathed out gently which made Logan's heart melt a little bit more.

"Have a good day," she replied.

…..

…..

Rory looked across at Lane as they sat outside her smaller house. Rory had loved this place ever since Lane had moved in. It was small and a little cramped for the band, but it had meant that Lane was asserting her independence and was finally ready to be the person she was under the floorboards. Their relationship was such an important one to her and Rory really hoped that Lane would be understanding and, if Logan wanted the baby to be baptized, that Lane would agree to be the godmother.

"I've got something to tell you," Rory said nervously as she looked around her but then shook her head, "I mean, no, how was your honeymoon?" she asked and Lane smiled.

"Actually, I started having these nightmares about bad sex and going to this guy's apartment and sleeping on the floor and all of these horrible things including crabs," Lane shivered, "but it was actually pretty cool and nobody named Pedro was involved. There wasn't a lot to do because of the budget but just before we were about to leave, Zack got this discount coupon for this little Bed and Breakfast outside of Las Vegas and we won about seven thousand dollars but…if you could just not tell my mother that."

"Seven thousand?" Rory asked with a grin, "That sounds like a pretty good trip."

"Well, Zack thinks we only won five thousand. Once we'd one about three thousand, we booked into a small room in Caesar's Palace and one night I decided to go down and get something to eat and I wound up getting that extra two thousand by playing cards, Mrs. Kim would never approve of it," she said and Rory nodded.

"And did you two.." Rory began and Lane smiled.

"We did, you know, I think that with experience you're able to learn some new tricks and everything because Zack _knew_ what he was doing and it felt weird, you know, the first time but by the fourth we had managed to work out all of the kinks," Lane said before putting a hand on her stomach. "I'm just worried about the seafood buffet, my stomach's been a bit queasy since we got back."

"Well it sounds like a really great trip," Rory smiled to her and wrapped an arm around her to give her a side hug.

"And then for your news?" Lane asked and Rory looked ahead of her.

"I'm pregnant," Rory smiled as she laughed and pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. Lane looked at her, just watching her to figure out how to react. "It feels like a good thing. I mean, it feels right with Logan and he's not pressuring me into marriage. I'm nervous about going back to Yale knowing that there will be two of us but I'm…I'm really happy."

"Then that's great," Lane said, "And if there's anything that you need. Any way that I can help you."

"I'll let you know," Rory said as Lane wrapped her arms around her best friend. Neither of them knew that Lane herself was pregnant and that this was another thing that the two could really support each other with.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Seven**

AceHuntzmore, Crystal306vat, Droolia, Fbg, Guest, kaleik1, merderluvr, Rori Potter,


	9. Chapter 9 - Working Remotely

**AN:** So glad that you guys are enjoying this, thanks for always taking the time to read 😊

 **Chapter Nine – Working Remotely**

Rory was looking at her books, on one side she had one of the books from a Yale class that she was interested in and she was attempting to plan ahead for when she had to take things slower at school. If she made time to keep up with all of her reading or to even read ahead then she could definitely have the baby at the same time and school didn't go on for that long, she'd be able to have the baby and not be overwhelmed with being a mother enough to take finals. Maybe she'd have to take a pass at the fellowship for the New York Times but she could take remote jobs whilst taking care of her child.

The other book that she had open was a guide to pregnancy. She had actually picked up "The Idiot's Guide to Pregnancy" and she definitely felt like an idiot. She had of course known that being pregnant was a time with a lot of changes to a woman's body and it was also a time that involved a lot of hard work and frequent mood swings but there was so much more information.

She had tried asking her mother for help, after all her mother and namesake was also her best friend but her mother had said that she had read the books but also gotten bored of them and thought that all of the contradictory information wasn't helpful. Rory had to make lists and consider the information and it was hard that there was so much of it.

At this time she was living at Logan's apartment, well maybe she should consider it _their_ apartment and trying to enjoy the peaceful silence which was giving her a better vibe than that tree that used to comfort her before everything with the boat happened. She closed her eyes and smiled before hearing her phone buzz on the counter. She hummed and picked it up. She wasn't sure about what time it was in London but she would answer it.

"Hey," she said as she put it to her cheek, having just eaten a half handful of chocolate chips, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Logan chuckled, "How are you doing? You have time to talk, Ace?"

"To you, yes," Rory smiled, "So again, what's up?"

"What would you say to having some company in that apartment?" he asked with a soft laugh and Rory felt her heartbeat quicken as she thought about how happy she would be to see him at that point. "I mean, you doing any creepy Stepford Wife type of stuff in there, Ace, or would it be okay for me to be there with you."

"No, my acting like a robot is only on Tuesday mornings and Friday afternoons so this would be a great time for you to come, where are you?" she asked, it was hard to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"I'll have to note that down in my planner," Logan joked back, "Well, when you say there, I'm here. Just wanted to surprise you, are you surprised."

"I will be when I see you," Rory said before jumping up and grabbing her shoes. "I'm so happy to have you back here," she squealed as she dashed out and caught Logan coming up the stairs. She threw her arms around him happily as he held her. "I'm so…thank you," she grinned as she got back and tried to smooth down her hair.

"Thanking me? It was killing me getting all of my work done all alone in that office and though I had to compromise with them and agree to work remotely for this week and a half, I really wanted to be with you. I couldn't get my mind off of the baby and off of you," he looked to her and then sighed. "Rory, I know my faults and I'm not at the point where I feel I can be an acceptable dad but I want to try. I just know that I'm at my best when I'm with you."

Rory smiled, "I know you'll be an amazing dad," she said before reaching for his suitcase but Logan held it away from her, "One week, huh? Well I'll take what I can get," she told him before kissing him passionately on the lips. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too, Ace," he said before following him back to their apartment. Hopefully all of this would be better to sort out if they were doing it together.

Rory tried to move her books off of the counter to make some room for them and Logan looked at the pile of books that were all about what to expect during pregnancy and the kid's first year. He looked over at her, she was always well prepared and she worked so hard, he had to pick up his game if they were going to be on equal footing.

"I do have a request for you if that's okay," Rory said nervously and Logan leaned towards her, "I mean, you don't have to do it but it would be nice if you would be able to manage it, if you didn't have work to do," she said and Logan looked at her.

"What is it, Ace? I'd do almost anything for you," he said with a smile and Rory winked at him.

"It's not as if I need you to rub somebody out for me, we've got a service that do that. No, I was wondering if you would come with me on Friday night when I tell me grandparents," she saw Logan's weak smile but leaned forward, "My grandparents are really important to me and I know they are old fashioned but it -"

"Of course, Ace," he nodded. "Yes, we'll do it together. I think that it's definitely going to be better if we approach them together."

…

…

Lorelai sighed heavily as she stood on the porchway steps of The Dragonfly Inn with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked out on what she had achieved with hard work, perseverance, and vision. This was the life that she had wanted for Rory but she was afraid that by living with money that Logan was making she wouldn't be able to get this for herself. Rory was a driven young woman but that could easily change if she gave birth to a baby.

Lorelai sighed and then turned around to walk back into the inn and went to the kitchen where Sookie was putting out a small fire on the stove, "Everything going okay?" Lorelai asked tentatively to which Sookie laughed loudly.

"Who ever said that the best use of chilli peppers was for anything other than to set them on fire," she grinned and then paused as she took in her best friend. "Something's wrong, I can feel it and I'm pretty sure it's not about the pepper."

"Is it about Luke? You having some of those feelings for—"

"No, no it's not," Lorelai said as she took another large swig of the coffee. "There's…Sookie, what's your experience on pregnancy?" she asked and Sookie turned to her excited.

"Oh you're pregnant" she said and Lorelai shook her head, "Then…hmm, somebody else is pregnant, Michele is pregnant," she guessed as they heard a dismissive voice.

"I must certainly am not," he said and Sookie looked at him, "I am surprised you know of my existence with the amount of smoke and noise you have in here," Michele complained, "I mean, the smell of smoke gets onto my suits which are hard and expensive, expensive might I add for me to get dry cleaned."

"Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Sookie joked to which Michele walked to the door.

"I was hoping to talk to Lorelai but with your incessant chicken noises, I think it would be best to wait in the hall," he said with one last sigh and shake of his head.

"Okay, so…let's see, who is pregnant?" Sookie asked as she tried to think, "Lulu, is Lulu pregnant?"

"Rory," Lorelai sighed, "Rory's pregnant and yes, it is Logan's."

"I bet that's going to be a really cute baby," Sookie commented, "So are they keeping it? Is he going to step up and marry her?"

Lorelai was about to answer before they heard another voice in the kitchen.

"You can tell me to get out if you need to but I'd very much like to marry her. Sorry, your….Michele, I think pushed me in this direction which guess means I think I'm acceptable because he could have pushed me out the door," he said as Lorelai and Sookie stared at him.

Lorelai paused, "You have some really freaky timing, kid. You sure you're not from the future?"

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you for the reviews of Chapter Eight**

AceHuntzmore, Ashmo2000, crystal306vat, Droolia, Fbg, Felizia00X, Guest (x3), jordana60, kaleik1, merderluvr, nightnovice, nourseholly, Rori Potter, YaleAceBella12

 **Response to Reviews**

So glad that everyone likes this story and especially the honeymoon idea. One of the things that I work hardest on is characterization and I am so grateful to hear that people like my depictions of the characters. I do have a small favor to ask and I do understand it but please don't keep contacting me either through private messages and especially reviews for me to update the story especially if it's been updated that month. I have a 30+ hour a week job and spend an additional 25+ hours on my school work. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Rory Plan

**AN:** Oh my god, it's been so long since I wrote this but I just got to the season finale of Season Five on my update so thought it was time for an update (hopefully it will be more frequently). Thank you so much if anyone is returning to this fic for your patience. Hope you enjoy. I really liked **writing** this chapter

 **Chapter Ten – The Rory Plan**

"From the future, huh?" Logan smiled as he took a couple of steps forwards and then pushed his hair back. He looked at Sookie who was watching him with that way that a lot of people did. He knew that he was attractive due to his 'good genes' or 'good breeding' but right now those weren't the traits he wanted to focus the most on. He had been informed that he was going to be a parent. Handsome wasn't going to help him with a screaming child, "What kind of trips can we take then? Now I've got both my police call box outside as well as my DeLorean so make your choice."

"Is this him?" Sookie asked as she looked to Lorelai, "I've never seen pictures but you fit the description, good genes," she said before laughing, "Sorry you have really good genes."

"My _child_ will have the best genes," Logan replied as he shook her hand, "Logan Huntzberger, pleasure to meet you."

"Sookie," the chef said gleefully, "I mean. I'm the chef here, I work here and…"

"And Ace has given your food high praise and you even higher," Logan grinned before turning to Lorelai. He looked down with a sigh and Lorelai sighed as she took him in. There must be a reason he was here at the Independence Inn rather than in an office building in London or some business at Connecticut.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here, Logan?" she asked confused and Logan looked around.

"Small town life is pretty interesting but I'm here obviously for Rory. I don't want for her to deal with this alone anymore. She wants to graduate college and with the baby…."

Lorelai stood firm as her face turned into a very serious one, her features became cold, solid and as much as she wanted to smile there was a fear in her own eyes. Logan couldn't possibly be trying to conform her Rory into a housewife. He wouldn't be so manipulative and spineless to say that her education wasn't good for her. "What, Logan?" she asked and Logan looked at her, his eyes widening after that sharp tone.

"I uh…wanted to get some help on that. Rory still needs to complete Yale and I can talk to some of the professors, maybe Richard could also use some of his influence but I have to try to make this work with my father as well…"

"And your father is one topi-" Lorelai began to say as Sookie moved out of the kitchen, pulling a gleeful looking Michele back with her so that they didn't remain part of the battleground.

"Rory _is_ going to graduate from Yale. She is going to get her degree in journalism. She is going to be an on the scene journalist like she has always wanted to be. I just need some help getting all of the pieces arranged. I'm willing to give up on my recreational activities a bit and focus on providing a life for our family but I'm going to need some help," he told her and Lorelai stared at him confused.

"You want Rory to graduate?" she asked as Logan turned to her bewildered. "I mean, she's pregnant. No. You of all people should acknowledge that she's pregnant…with a baby, with _your_ baby."

"And a lot more scandalous things have happened in Ivy League schools," Logan laughed weakly. "Ace might not be able to graduate the same time that she would have been able to before but we can still make sure that she has the help she needs to graduate. I know that you don't like a lot of things about me but I thought we could work on a deal here."

"Well, that's the kind of deal that will make having you as a son in law much easier Huntsberger," she laughed.

"High praise," Logan nodded. "You mind if I call Rory, see if we can have lunch at The Dragonfly," he said as he admired the kitchen of the inn. He could hear Sookie squeal and wondered if there was anyone else who had their ears pressed to the door. As he turned to leave, Lorelai turned to him and watched. She hadn't been expecting that, she knew it was a possibility but for Logan to say that in such a mature manner really helped her keep positive feelings about him.

…..

…..

Logan sighed as he sat at the table and pulled out his phone. He had told Rory that he had somewhere that he needed to go, he was just hoping that she had been able to read his mind and predict that he was here. It had turned out that she hadn't and would have to wait for her to come back. That meant small talk with Lorelai. "Your concierge," Logan commented as he kept stealing glances at Michel. "Do you pay for that level of service."

"The accent, yeah, had to search for someone who had that skill," Lorelai told him and Logan looked down with a weak laugh. He bowed his head and Lorelai reached out for him. He was still a kid after all. Maybe Rory and Logan were a little older than she and Chris had been but they were still young and still probably hadn't been ready to become parents. "You holding in there okay?" she asked concerned.

"I think I will be," he said with a groan and a weak laugh. "Do you know anything about babies. I mean, I know that my mother gave birth to Honor and I but after that I think she passed me off to the nanny. I could try and locate my nanny for advice."

"I know what you mean, trust me," Lorelai tried to calm him down. "Logan, if you're willing to work together on me then I'll be happy to teach you everything that I know. I mean, you might even be able to do it better than I was, I had to do it in heels."

"Making it all the more impressive, I imagine," Logan nodded before shakily looking at his phone. He wanted to love his kid the best that he could. He heard a sound from behind him before feeling Rory come over and kiss him on the cheek. 

"Hi," she said sweetly to him reminding Logan of how real the love for her was, she turned to hug Lorelai before sitting down. "So, you two haven't had anything to eat?"

"I was waiting for you, Ace. I'm wondering with your diet what weird food cravings you might have," he smiled softly and Rory nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We'll have to see," she said with a soft blush and looked to her mother. "It's nice that you two are getting along and Mom please understand that Logan has been helpful and kind and he hasn't been distracted, he's been so undistracted, really? He's already being a huge help."

"You're the one we should be complimenting," Logan argued and Lorelai watched the two of them.

"You've definitely got my agreement on that, Logan has been telling me how much he wants to support you and how we can all work as a team, you know, me, and Logan, and your father, and hey we can even call up NSYNC and see if any of them would want a job on the team 'cause I hear Justin Timberlake really loves childcare."

Rory blinked at her mother before looking at the space in front of her, "Is that still possible? Yale? I mean, you don't see a lot of pregnant women around at Yale? Isn't it frowned upon?"

"You can have whatever dream that you want, Ace, your mother and I were just talking about that," Logan tried to reassure her. "So, how about we start lunch?"

"And the baby…" Rory hesitated, "When I have class and a baby to take…I can't really take the baby to class with me."

"I'll take care of the baby," Logan promised her, "Your mom promised to show me the ropes and trust me on this. I'm here. I'm going to be here to take care of our child. I just need to get some work things out of the way first but it'll be okay. It's going to be amazing, you and me and our child."

"And your father? The work that he wants you to do?" Rory asked nervously.

Logan leaned forwards and kissed her whilst holding one hand with both of his, "Everything important to me is what I'm holding onto right now," he assured her and Lorelai smiled. Hopefully this was a fairy tale and something bad wouldn't happen to hurt them or their relationship.

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nine**

AceHuntzmore, crystal306vat, December Jeffries1, Droolia, Guest, jordana60, Littlemissartsi, Mellybel, merderluvr, Nicolebct1, Rori Potter, YaleAceBella12


	11. Chapter 11 - The Grandparents

**Chapter Eleven – The Grandparents**

Christopher sat on the sofa next to Paul Anka as he watched the two Gilmore women. He saw Lorelei with the coffee pot. He had heard of Turkish coffee being like sludge but would it really appear that way next to a pot of Lorelei's coffee. "How are you doing?" he asked Rory as she sat with her phone trying to ignore the smell. "I think it's pretty cruel for your mother to be making coffee right now."

"You just try and take this away from me," Lorelei said and Rory chuckled.

"I think that if you did that, Mom could audition for another Lord of the Rings movie. He might even come back from the grave to write her into one," Rory commented and Lorelei wrapped her arms around the coffee pot.

"Precious…" she said jokingly and Rory put the phone down, picking up a book to distract herself with. "It's not my fault that she can't drink coffee. I've done my part. You can see my part there reading a book in front of you."

Christopher rolled his eyes before standing up and walking over to Lorelei, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the side of his forehead. "Well, I for one think that it would be a worthy gesture to give up caffeine for the duration of the pregnancy. Nice show of comradery." Lorelei scoffed. "Well I'm willing to do it, I bet Logan would also be willing to do it. Where is Logan anyway, don't we have to leave for your parents' house in less than an hour."

"He'll be here," Rory tried to convince her father and Christopher hummed. This was life changing news for all of them. He hoped that he had made a wise decision on Logan. They were going to be family after all. A kid definitely bridged the gap between all of them.

As Lorelei sat down there was a knock on the door and Rory got up, rushing to open it. She smiled as she Logan there with a black bag in his hand. Christopher stood up too and walked over to him, he looked at the bag and smiled with a soft laugh.

"Presents, an offering to not be sacrificed?" he asked and Logan chuckled with a characteristic shake of his head.

"You guessed correctly," he told them before looking at Lorelei. "You asked them to add another seat to the table?" he asked and Rory nodded. She was nervous about what her grandparents would say but they loved Logan. It would be much different if it had been Dean or Jess. At least Rory knew that with Logan, she was ready.

…

…

"Logan!" Emily said as she saw the young man enter the house, "and Christopher as well. This is a surprise and it's nice of you, Lorelei to ask me to add two seats to the table although you could have given me prior knowledge as to who would be joining us. I mean, I'm happy to see Logan and Christopher but if you had told me that the countess and count were coming then I'd have inappropriately set the table."

Christopher smiled, "I am sure that whatever you put out will be excellent," he said, "You always have good decorating skills, Emily."

Logan walked over to her, "and of course, what kind of dinner guest would I be without a couple of gifts." He said and pulled out a leather bound book for Richard about history and a broach for Emily who both marveled at the gifts.

"Oh, how thoughtful," she said as Richard looked through the book. "This is beautiful, thank you. You've got a good man," she said to Rory.

"I am looking forward to reading this part," Richard chuckled as he reached a part of the book about economics in history. Rory squeezed Logan's hand. Hopefully her grandparents would keep this type of joy, she didn't want to be a disappointment to either of them.

"Dad, can you put the book down. I think it's time for drinks," Lorelei said with a gesture for them to go and sit down. Rory took another deep breath in and Logan hugged her from the side.

"It'll be fine, Ace. Stop worrying so much. Your grandparents love you and they have good reason to. You're incredible," he told her before kissing her cheek and Rory smiled as she looked at him. She nodded and he kissed the top of her head before taking a seat.

"Ah, it's been a long time since there have been so many of us gathered together," Emily said and Rory bowed her head. She had discussed this with everyone and it was a general consensus that it would be better to tell the grandparents after dinner with drinks. However, as her grandfather was starting to prepare drinks, Rory looked ahead of her.

"I mean there are six of us all together, a perfect cou-" she started and Rory paused before saying suddenly.

"Seven," she stood up and Logan quickly stood up with her. "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin everyone's evening but," she turned to her grandparents, "Grandma, Grandpa, I'm…pregnant."

There was a silence in the room and Logan pulled Rory closer to her. Richard dropped the ice tongs and Emily looked at her with an open jaw. She turned to Logan before looking at them. "I plan to continue my education and it's okay, I'm okay and the baby is okay."

"And we do plan to get married eventually," Logan tried to reassure them. "As for before that, we'll be living together. I plan on being there for my child and we have the money to do so. I am going to be talking to my father about moving back here but since I'm living up to my responsibilities I hope he won't have a problem with it."

"I'll call him right now," Richard said still in shock. "I mean, there's no reason that a father shouldn't be with his child. I'll have words and voice my opinion and he'll have to listen to my opinion."

"Sir," Logan said as he took a step forward, "With all due respect, _I_ will deal with my father. I know how important Rory is to all of us. I wouldn't dare to leave her alone to tackle this. We're going to be parents and we'd really like your -"

Rory put a hand on his shoulder, finally getting her breath back. "It just sort of happened," she said to her grandparents. "Logan is right though, we'll be raising the baby together and when we're both ready, we'll get married and the three of us will be a family in the eyes of the government as well."

Emily nodded slowly, "So, you do plan on getting married eventually?" she asked.

"Mom, didn't you hear the two of them?" Lorelei asked, "Sure, Logan is a bit older but they are both still young, they're handling this amazingly well."

"Much better than you did," Emily commented before smiling.

"Isn't it good news, Mom?" Lorelei asked and Emily nodded with tears in her eyes, she pulled Rory into a hug and cried a little.

"A baby, that will be amazing. I can just imagine a sweet little baby," she said and then placed a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Now, young lady, if there is anything that you need or anything that we can provide for you. I know that your mother's house isn't suited to raising a child."

"Hey!" Lorelei said quickly and Christopher pulled her into a hug as well. "My house is lovely especially after the remodel. I'm sure that you could fit two babies in there and they'd have a happy life."

"Two babies?" Emily gasped, "Is it twins? Oh, tell me it's twins. Twins are really in fashion right now, you know, many celebrities are lucky enough to have twins."

"It's not twins," Logan said, "at least we don't think it's twins and I'm already looking for some better real estate for us. I do need to see if my father has any rules that I need to follow but we'll be raising the children in our own house."

"Good, good," Emily nodded, "Well, we don't mind helping with that, do we, Richard?" she asked.

"Of course not," he told her quickly before turning to Logan. "Forgive me, Rory, but this needs to be said." He walked towards Logan. "Now, I know that you're a good man but Rory is incredibly precious to us so if you dare hurt her or this child then I would get familiar with some good hiding places because if you hurt this girl -"

"I don't plan to, sir," Logan said weakly and Richard eyed him sternly before nodding and stepping back.

"Very well," he told them as he straightened his tie. "Shall we have the drinks now?" he asked returning to the bar cart and Logan took steady breaths. Richard Gilmore could be a terrifying man at times.

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Ten**

Colonel0, Crystal306vat, Felizia00X, jordan60, merderluvr, roganjalex, Rori Potter, YaleAceBella12


	12. Chapter 12 - Work Related

**AN:** Thank you for choosing to read this. Something sad happened yesterday (which is on my profile) but writing this distracted me from my sadness :/

 **Chapter Twelve – Work Related**

Logan had a feeling that his parents wouldn't be too happy with his expected fatherhood. He had been seen as irresponsible before and now that there was a child in the mix – a baby no less – this was a troubling time. He had called Honor and she seemed thrilled to be becoming an aunt but his father, that was different. He steadied himself as he sat outside his office and pushed a hand through his blond hair.

His father opened the office door and one of the partners walked out. Logan offered them a sheepish smile, trying to hide his feelings of anxiety. He was usually seen as strong, a leader. With those qualities, he might be considered a good father but in light of all his other traits, there must be a shadow of doubt.

"Logan, rare to see you actually make an appointment to talk with me," Mitchum said as he studied his son, "especially when you're so fidgety. I'm glad none of the investors are seeing you in this condition, it might make them think twice about where there money goes."

"I apologize," Logan told him and Mitchum looked surprised to see his son actually own this behavior.

"Okay, well come in," he said and Logan walked into the office, taking a look around. "If you were a normal employee, I'd be offering you something to drink but I think that wouldn't be right as your father knowing how important the Life and Death was to you."

Logan offered a small smile before going to sit down in the seat. "I need to be transferred back to Connecticut," he said and Mitchum sighed.

"You know, dating your girlfriend might be important to you but there are other things in life you should consider, there's the buis-" Mitchum said in a matter of fact tone and Logan interrupted him.

"Rory's pregnant," he told him and Mitchum looked at him in shock. "I need to be there for him and the child. Now, I realize that it's not the Huntzberger way to actually care about how their children grow up but I want to raise my child," he argued and Mitchum continued to stare at him. "Isn't that a horse of a different color?" Logan attempted to joke.

"You know, there are many prestigious universities in this country that would be happy to accept the transfer of somebody from the Ivy League," Mitchum argued and Logan shook his head.

"Her mother and grandparents are there. If you don't want me at one of the offices, fine" Logan answered and then looked out the window, studying the scenery. "I could work remotely. There are many ways to make this work."

"And you're going to get serious about your work with this company," Mitchum asked and Logan nodded his agreement. He would _have_ to get serious with being a part of this company. If he stepped away from his income then he was not only risking the life that he could give to Rory, he was risking the life he could give to their child.

"Well, I'll see what I can arrange," Mitchum told him and Logan smiled in relief before the next statement was put forward, "So I hope you're planning on marrying her."

…..

…..

Rory held close to the phone as she talked to Logan. He had explained to her that he had set up a meeting with his father but Mitchum Huntzberger was a hard man to please and Rory was a little nervous about it. She sat outside her mother's house, not noticing her father was watching her and Babette was listening in as well so that she got the news before the rest of the town.

"So, it went well, he accepted it?" she asked and Logan chuckled with the same relief.

"He took it better than I thought he would. He's actually going to arrange for me to work over here so I can be with you." Logan's voice definitely reassured her and she laughed.

"I guess if it's a horse of a different color," she said not knowing that she had matched Logan with that quote.

"So, Ace," Logan said as he changed the subject from his father's involvement in their life. He wasn't sure if that would bring the results he was seeking from him. Only time would tell. "Tell me about you two. When's your next doctor's visit?" he said in a serious manner and his serious manner comforted her a lot.

"In a few days but don't worry about it, I'll go with my mom she's been really supportive," Rory told him and Logan sighed.

"I was hoping that _I_ could come with you. I can arrange a plane ticket for tonight and the work that I'm doing over here can be wrapped up quick enough. Aren't we in this together, Ace?" he asked and Rory grinned, feeling comforted by his words.

"You jump, I jump, Jack," she quoted again. This was a line that was important to her when it came to him and Logan knew it. She spent about five minutes wrapping things up and then held her cellphone close to her heart. She heard Babette run into the house quickly and was surprised that she didn't already know. There were enough people in Stars Hollow that knew already.

"Things go okay?" Christopher asked and Rory nodded.

"Logan said that he'd come back, go with me to the doctors," she said and Christopher smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"I remember trying to go with your mother but I couldn't get her to tell me the dates or times. One time I did manage to go with her and I'm glad I did. You can't really get those moments back. It's good that he's there for you," he said and Rory turned to him.

"Why didn't Mom tell you?" she asked and Christopher shrugged.

"You must know how independent your mother is," he replied and Rory nodded. Her mother had suddenly taken off with her and gone to the Independence Inn. Rory was too small to remember when she had first been at the Inn but she remembered growing up there and now she was realizing how much of a smack in the face that was. Not only was she running away from her parents, she was running away from a life that her father had been trying to follow.

It had taken her father a long time to grow up and become responsible but he'd be here for her and Rory was starting to trust that he would be there for his grandchild as well. Her father seemed too young to be a grandfather.

"I really do love him," she told her dad and Christopher wrapped a loving arm around her.

"That's great, kiddo," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. He needed for his grandchild to have two loving parents. If Logan skipped out on him then he'd have to kill him. He would really have no other choice than to do so. This was his eldest daughter and he owed it to her to protect her..

…..

…..

As Logan was looking through his emails, wanting to see the picture that had the pregnancy proved on it, he saw that he had a new email from Philip. Philip had always given him sound advice and good plans for the future but Logan didn't want to do anything to risk losing his father's approval especially when he could be given a chance to be with Rory.

 _Logan, I have an investment opportunity for us. There's a guy selling technology that he created. You know that tech is really in and I don't want to go to somebody else. We can do this deal soon._

Logan bowed his head. Doing a new deal even with Philip carried a high risk and despite not wanting to work for his dad forever, there had to be a better way of getting out of the company. He had to deny investing in this, he needed the money to give Rory and their child a good and stable life.

 _Sorry,_ he typed back with a deep breath because this might give him all that he was looking for. _Can't do it. Other priorities, sorry man_ he said before sending the email. Maybe he could get better than he already had but he needed stable, he needed to be a good father and future-husband. He couldn't afford to take this risk right now.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eleven**

AusteniteV, Guest, jordana60, lilkathra, merderluvr, roganjalex, YaleAceBella12


	13. Chapter 13 - Living the Life of Luxury

**AN:** A little short and I will go into more detail with the house next chapter 😊 Please enjoy

 **Chapter Thirteen – Living the Life of Luxury**

Logan stood in the large house with his arms around Rory. He had always been used to the best things and with his father sorting to how he would be working remotely, he had more time to spend with his girlfriend. It only seemed natural that they would go for the best, finest things for their child. "So, what do you think, ace?" he asked her and Rory hummed.

"I feel as if I should be serving high tea with scones and those little hats that they wear. Definitely a Downton Abbey vibe," she commented and Logan paused. He wasn't sure what she meant by that but he hoped that it wasn't all bad. Rory had grown up in a completely different environment to him and he had wanted her to be happy that their child could have the luxuries that she didn't.

"Is that good?" he asked and Rory sighed as she walked over to the wall.

"Whatever you'd like to do but do you have enough for this place?" she asked as her fingers spread against the wall. The house was a perfect distance between Yale and Stars Hollow whilst also being in a nice school district for when their child grew up.

"Leave the money to me, ace" Logan chuckled and Rory bit her lip. "I can afford it and in this type of house, we'll be able to really give our child a great start. Is it a little too big for you, though?" he hesitated and Rory shook her head. Somehow she would have to get used to something like this. The child would have a lot of places to play and to run and to enjoy being…a child. She had had a shed at an inn and her mother.

"Hill House," Rory whispered under her breath, "You're as hard to get into as heaven."

"And yet," Logan winked as she heard Rory repeat that quote to herself. "It's not that hard. We can have this house, we can _enjoy_ this house," he attempted to tell her and Rory froze, trying to smile but it just seemed so new. She would have to find ways of building a home out of these empty hallways. "This house can be ours, Ace, I just need you to give me the go-ahead."

Rory walked over to the window where she could look out at the yard and the swimming pool. She smiled as she imagined all the activities that they could do out there with their child. She turned to Logan and nodded. "It's a dream home," she said and Logan smiled, pushing a hand through his blond hair.

"It's only a dream with you in it," he told her and then took out his phone to call the real estate broker. Rory looked into the distance, her child, it seemed, would be able to have a better childhood than her but hopefully there would still be a loving community. Maybe she didn't have the luxury that she could give to this child, that Logan could give to this child, but she had the residents of Stars Hollow. Hopefully nothing would cause her child to feel disconnected from the world the way that she had when she had left her childhood home.

…

…

"It's great to have a full table for dinner, isn't it, Richard?" Emily commented as she ate the pheasant meal in front of her. Rory had eaten some of it but it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere. "I know," Emily hummed, "Pheasant is a dry, rare bird. If I had known your aversion to it," she told Rory who looked up at her blankly.

"Sorry, grandma" she said before eating more and Logan took her hand, squeezing it as he held it in his own. She ate more and Logan turned to Lorelei and Christopher. Maybe they would be easier to tell first.

"We bought a house," he said as Emily's eyes widened and she turned to Richard quickly. He opened his mouth, his jaw staying open in shock. Lorelei turned to them remembering when they had been planning to purchase a house for her and Luke. They couldn't have been thinking the same thing for Rory, could they? They should have known about the money that Logan tossed around.

"I would have helped with that," Christopher said as he looked at the two of them. It would definitely have been less expensive than if he had bought her a castle. He had often neglected providing Rory with monetary goods when she was younger and now that he was loaded, he had wanted to spoil her.

"Is it far?" Lorelei asked.

"Not too far," Rory said and Logan squeezed her shoulder and gave a soft kiss to her cheek.

"For now it isn't too far, who knows where we're going to live when Rory graduates from Yale and has those job offers pouring in. If we need to relocate and buy another house on penthouse then we'll do that. This is just for right now," he said and Rory nodded.

"Are you okay with this?" Lorelei asked her daughter. Rory had never seemed one who wanted the finer things that Logan could give her. She was very sentimental and wanted a tight-knit family. Hopefully there would be a good community for the child to grow up in but to Lorelei there was really nothing that could compare to Stars Hollow.

"I want our baby to have everything they need," she smiled as she placed a hand over her stomach. Logan watched her nervously but he knew that she was happy. It would take a lot of time to get used to living in such a big place, but he knew that she was happy and that's what mattered most.

"Once again, we're unable to buy a house," Emily sighed.

"Yes, you should think about how other people would want to give you nice presents," Richard commented and Rory turned to her grandparents and then to her parents.

"Thank you for thinking of buying us a house but we wanted to do it together. Thank you though, it would have made a…thank you," Rory said gratefully and Lorelei took a sip of her drink and laughed softly.

"Are you really getting annoyed because they bought a house before you could put down the money for a deposit?" Lorelei chuckled and rolled her eyes, "talk about first world problems."

Emily looked between them and then focused on her meal. Richard leaned forwards as he looked at the young couple. Rory was staring at her plate feeling self conscious about this conversation. They had bought a house because they had wanted to make steps forward with the nursery and make sure they were prepared for the baby but her mother and even her had always had to borrow money to pay for things. Their house had almost even fallen down.

"I wonder if there's a place in your house for a library. I mean, a child of the two of you must be educated and with Rory's love for books. Maybe we could pay to have it decorated," he proposed and saw Emily's excitement at that.

"Yes, of course," she said eagerly, "and furniture can be quite expensive. You'll need only the best interior designer, a team of them actually. I'll make some calls and they should come before you two even have time to settle in."

"That would be nice Grandma bu-" Rory hesitated but Logan cut her off.

"We'd appreciate that, Emily, thank you," he said before taking a few more bites from his plate. "The meal really is delicious." Emily smiled happily and Lorelei rolled her eyes. Of course her parents would have to play a hand in everything and her grandchildren would probably be told for years to come that their great grandmother had bought this and that when she had decorated the house.

"Nothing too expensive," Rory tried to add in, "Babies can be messy and if any of the items are too nice. I wouldn't want for you to come and see things torn or drawn on or with substances on it," she said and Emily shook her head.

"Then you'll replace it with new things, besides I want to see my adorable great grandchildren enjoying life. A happy childhood really brings joy to a family, I'm sure that you know that, Logan" Emily grinned and Logan nodded in response.

Lorelei stared down and mouther, "what do you know about that, mother?"

 **End of Chapter Thirteen  
Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Twelve**

Felizia00X, Kyra, Rori Potter, xshynenstarx, YaleAceBella12,


End file.
